


You're A Beautiful Thing

by HaughtPocket



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby Earp - Freeform, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Wayhaught - Freeform, earplet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket
Summary: Baby Earp is life changing. For Wynonna, but for Waverly, Nicole, Doc, and Dolls, too. Because they're a family. All of them.





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is from Grace VanderWaal's Beautiful Thing GOLISTENNOW)
> 
> So. Here's the thing. I am an aunt, and Wynonna being a mother, and Waverly being an aunt gives me a LOT of feelings. Like, a lot. 
> 
> So. These are head canons I have, based on my feelings and the characters. There won't be any au's, or different universes for that matter, all the same canon universe. Just my thoughts on ... between the scenes (?) happenings with/about baby Earp.
> 
> Also flashbacks and shit and it's just gunna be a lot of stuff because I have a lot of feelings. haha
> 
> First chapter is Wynonna & Waverly, because, let's introduce the baby..... But wayhaught will be in here!

“Oh my god, it’s gunna have hands.”

_Two of them. This things is gunna have two hands. And grab things. And shake them. And reach for them. And squeeze. Oh and pull hair, oh shit, it’s gunna pull hair._

The realizations never seemed to stop piling up. Wynonna was currently lost in the thought of all the havoc her child would wreak with those hands. Because it would have hands. Tiny hands that would cause all sorts of trouble. Hands that she’d have to buy mittens for because it was so damn cold in Purgatory and where the hell do you find mittens that small? Hands that would reach for her constantly.

_Oh. Shit._

 

Wynonna asked Waverly to cut the cord.

Because to Wynonna, this baby was theirs, hers and Waverly’s. This child would have a mom and an aunt. And a Nicole, a Doc and a Dolls, of course.

But more important than anything else, it would have a mom, and a Waverly.

The tiniest of cries filled the room. A shock went straight through Wynonna’s heart. She’d never heard any sound like it. The most beautiful sound in the world. That little voice crying out, for her, just her. Needing her, depending on her. And suddenly the weight she’d carried around, the expectations of being a mother, they turned into a feather. And the doctor told her the gender but she’d missed it completely, just listening to that cry.

The nurse brought her a little bundle, and she saw the hat. The smallest, cutest little hat.

Pink.

It’d be the last pink hat she’d wear, if Wynonna had anything to say about it. But she didn’t even care. She held out her arms and every sound but that beautiful voice faded to a blur.

A daughter. Wynonna Earp had a daughter.

_Holy shit._

She stared in awe, speechless. Pulling the hat off, a head full of dark brunette hair was revealed. Wynonna couldn’t stop the small, joyful sob that escaped her lips.

_Beautiful._

She ran her fingers through those wonderful locks. It felt like silk. Like actual, real silk. The fact sort of confused her for a moment. No hair could truly be that soft. But it was. It really was.

Then a thought hit her.

_Hands…_

She laid the baby gently down in her lap and unwrapped the blanket, releasing the bundled up arms. Tears rolled down her face, and she sobbed, openly.

Waverly had been sitting quietly, letting the new mother wonder over her daughter. But at the sound of her sister crying, she went to sit next to her on the bed.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Wynonna wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “I was so scared of her hands,” she gazed in earnest into Waverly’s face, “but they’re so beautiful. Look at ‘em!” She took a little hand, and it immediately wrapped around her finger. “Oh my god,” now she whispered, staring once again at her daughter, awestruck.

Waverly watched, tears in her own eyes. She’d never been around babies much. Even if she had, they all would have paled in comparison. This baby, her niece. Waverly Earp was fluent in four languages and smarter than anyone in Purgatory by a long shot. But words seemed to fail, every single one in every single language. Reaching over, she brushed her fingers over the soft, plump cheek.

The sisters turned their heads and their gaze met. Everything fell into place, right then and there.

Their life was pretty damn shitty. Dead father and sister, absent mother, childhood trauma neither had fully dealt with or really knew how to, literal demons to fight.

But sitting in front of them was their entire world. Everything. A bright and beautiful reminder in the smallest of packages of why they fought so damn hard.

For her.

A little wail broke out again, they turned their attention to the newest Earp. Her hands reached out, two little hands stretching out towards her mom.

Wynonna scooped her up and held her close. She whispered soothingly, “shh, I got you. I got you.”


	2. The Mending Of A Shattered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp is broken. Bits and pieces of her have healed. But it's going to take a very special person to make her whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (feelings...)
> 
> be sure to read the end notes. .. information!
> 
> (for people who like to listen to songs, these are the main ones I listened to for these feelings: Undan hulu by Ólafur Arnalds, I'm Going to Make a Cake by Philip Glass)

Waverly Earp never felt quite right.

That is, to say, everyone has a place in this world. Shoes that fit, a haircut that suits them, clothes bought special just for them. Waverly Earp’s shoes never seemed to fit her little feet. Everyone pulled on her braids and made fun. She wore hand-me-downs, not anything to boast about when they got to her.

Waverly Earp never really knew her place. She just … was.

She just existed as the youngest Earp. Tried her hardest to stay out of Daddy’s way, and wrath. Avoided Willa at all costs, lest she set off that blaring alarm, always triggered by things that Waverly was never privy to, and Daddy come running.

Mama was her refuge, but she hardly remembered her. “My angel,” she’d say to Waverly. “My sweet baby girl,” she’d whisper in her little ears, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

But the words faded not long after Mama left. Then the only person she had was Wynonna.

Wynonna, who snuck her food when daddy sent Waverly to bed without dinner for no real reason. Who read her stories, her favorite ones, when Waverly missed the sound of Mama’s voice, lulling her to sleep into a world of fantasy.

So when the big men walked out the door, Wynonna in tow, Waverly lost her last connection to any feeling of being wanted. It took years for Gus and Curtis to convince her otherwise. Years of holding her during fits and screaming for Waverly’s heart to pick itself up off the ground, shattered and trampled, and piece itself together again, bit by bit.

By the time she was a senior in high school, she’d been voted “Nicest Person In Purgatory.” Because Purgatory did weird shit like that. They even gave her a sash, and let her ride on the big horse float down the main street. Waverly smiled and waved. But pieces of her heart still lay scattered across the floor, too far to reach, too broken for her own self to mend.

 

Waverly would always remember the day Nicole Haught introduced herself. How could she forget? The damn taps burst and she pawed at her dripping chest and couldn’t help but feel like she was making the situation much, much worse. (She was) But she also wasn’t sure if she really cared. (She didn’t)

Nicole Haught reached some of those bits, the pieces of Waverly’s heart that were just too far out of her reach, a little like the mugs that Dolls always put on the very top cupboard shelves because that meant Wynonna couldn’t reach them (tit for tat). But Nicole saw them, gathered them up, and slowly but surely, helped Waverly fit those pieces into the jigsaw of her broken soul.

 

Over time, Waverly felt it, felt the healing. But the first time she met her niece, the first time she held her, it felt like she broke all over again. Like her heart crumpled up in the tiny fist her niece shook at her. But it was a miraculous kind of breaking. Like her heart was a lump of clay, and suddenly, with this little baby in her arms, there was a potter. Every scent she inhaled of that new baby smell, she felt her heart mold into something different, something stronger.

Something whole.

Wynonna slept while Waverly held the littlest Earp.

Wesley. Just Wesley, for now. Wynonna still couldn’t think of a middle name. But she was certain on the first.

Waverly swiped a tear from under her eye as she admired her new favorite person.  
“Hey, you. This is kinda crazy, it’s weird, how much I love you. You’re less than a day old. I have to tell you something, though. Our life - it’s super crazy, and out of control like, 99% of the time. And none of us have any of our shit together. I mean we fight - literal demons. But you, whew, you, Wesley Earp. I think you just saved us, in a weird way.”

Waverly reached for the tissue box to wipe away the free falling tears.

“I have always felt so broken. I’m so broken, Wesley,” she gulped back a sob and sniffled through words, “but you’re making me feel not so broken.” And she lost herself to her cries, she buried her face in the little blanket that wrapped Wesley, tight and warm and safe.

Waverly Earp spent her whole life never feeling quite right, not quite belonging.

But as she sobbed openly into the arms of the baby that she held, she wondered who was going to take care of who, in this situation. Who held who? Maybe it was both ways.

For the first time in her life, Waverly Earp’s heart was completely, entirely, whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty personal chapter for me. I am so very broken. My nieces and nephews heal me every time I see them.
> 
> I put out a poll on Tumblr for what chapter y'all wanted next but didn't get any replies, so I just did Waverly. So I will ask here! For chapter 3:
> 
> -Wynonna/baby  
> -Nicole/baby  
> -Gus/baby  
> -Wayhaught/baby
> 
> throw out your preference :)  
> (I *will* be writing the other characters, these are just what I'd like for the third chapter. All will be written in due time, so, it's just a matter of what you'd like to read NEXT)
> 
> Oh, hey. I don't have a middle name for little Wesley either. So, there's that. If you have any thoughts...
> 
> aaaand of course. yell. shout. scream. feed my vain, tattered soul with your lovely, beautiful, thoughtful comments. Seriously, I love and cherish them all.  
> (tumblr: haught0pocket / twitter: haughpocket)


	3. Chosen Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's idea of family is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> majority vote for chapter 3 was Nicole in some manner :)

If a person were to ask Nicole Haught, one year prior to the exact day she sat on the couch at the homestead, Wesley resting soundly on her shoulder, if she foresaw a baby in her near future, she would have laughed in said person’s face.

It wasn’t that she never wanted children. But her sense of family was a bit … skewed.

All her mother wanted in life was grandchildren. A nice, decent son-in-law, and lots of grandchildren. And she pestered the hell out of Nicole about it until one day, the lid blew. She exploded. Catholic guilt be damned, Nicole was not going to give her mother those things out of some righteous duty.

They hadn’t spoken in years.

Then she met Shay. Beautiful, intelligent Shay. Enhanced under the influence of alcohol and Britney and Vegas and all of its temptations. And more than anything, she _could_. Nothing could stop her, nothing would. Shay wanted her, she wanted her back. She held her and whispered things Nicole had only dreamed of into her ear. She _touched_ her.

And so, Nicole Haught drove toward her new place of employment, a little town called Purgatory, with a fizzled out marriage in her back pocket, seeing no real reason to divorce. Divorce equaled time, money. Neither had that.

Oh boy, then - then Nicole saw Waverly Earp. And before she even introduced herself, a growing feeling in her gut told her that maybe she’d have to take that situation out of her back pocket and finally deal with it.

Fast forward several months, her gut had been right. Somehow, literally dying puts things into perspective. 

Things like a wife that you don’t love and haven’t divorced for logical reasons, things like your girlfriend kissing someone else because she was so damn mad at you for making a shitty mistake. And you’re just so happy that you’re actually alive that you think to yourself, “we can work through this, it’s worth it. You and me, we're worth fighting for.”

Somehow, literally dying put all that into perspective for Nicole and Waverly.

“Where you go, I go.”

She’d meant it, so much more than either of them could realize.

“As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

Every damn word.

And then came Wesley. Wesley Earp. She’d never forget the first time Waverly set the little baby in her arms.

“Just support her head with this arm, and hold under here, like this,” she explained as she gently laid Wesley in Nicole’s arms.

Nicole felt out of her league, to say the least. She looked it too. She stared, from one Earp girl to the next, with a giant deer in headlights face. Waverly took pity and guided her to a chair.

“It’s okay, she’s not gonna break,” her eyes softened as she spoke, she pressed a kiss to Wesley’s cheek, then to Nicole’s forehead.

Nicole started to adjust, make herself as comfortable as possible while cradling the newborn. She gazed around the room at this ragtag group, this family that was here for the newest Earp from day one. Such different people. But she loved them, every single one. And every single one loved her.

Nicole Haught hadn’t spoken to her parents in years. And for the first time in all the those, she didn’t give a damn.

 

/

 

“It’s not _that_ kind of padding. They’re called _nursing pads_ , Wynonna. For when you leak.” Waverly stood in the doorway of Wynonna’s room, holding a box of nursing pads, trying to explain that they were not, in fact, for boob size.

“Ugh, can we _not_ talk about my boobs leaking? It’s really enough that my va-jane feels like it’s been on shark week.” Wynonna flopped into the pillows of her bed. So tired, so frustrated that her body demanded she take time off. She peered up at Waverly through her carefully chosen throw pillows. “How long has she been holding her?”

Waverly turned her wrist to check her watch. “Almost an hour.” A silent, knowing pause. “She really loves her too, you know.”

Wynonna sighed, inhaled a deep sense of comfort in knowing that the family her little girl would grow up with would be so vastly different from the one she and Waverly had. “Yeah. She’s a good one.”

Waverly’s lips pursed tight as they upturned into a smile, full of gratefulness and contentment and plain happiness that Wynonna loved Nicole, that she welcomed her into their family. Often, and unbidden, Waverly recalled Wynonna’s worry when Nicole was poisoned by the widow. She toed the edge of death, damn near fell, but everyone worked so hard to save her, to make sure she’d never fall off that edge.

Yes, she royally screwed the pooch on that one. But the memory of the lengths every single one of them was willing to go was one that Waverly would keep, forever.

“Well, you sleep. I’m gonna check on them. She’ll probably eat soon, too.”

“Pft. Which one?” Wynonna’s comment was underhanded and almost under her breath, but still heard.

“Actually, both.”

She shut the door behind her and made her way to the living room. Nicole sat on the couch, head leaning back, Wesley resting against her shoulder. They were “watching” television. Waverly’s heart nearly beat right out of her chest.

“What are you watching?”

Nicole startled a little at the sound of her voice. “Oh, Bob Ross. Happy little trees!” Her dimples shone and she turned towards the television again.

Waverly paused. What? Bob Ross? “Why are you watching Bob Ross? With a two-week old?” She took the seat next to Nicole.

“You never watched this? He’s so calming. I used to watch this at my grandparent’s all the time. Did you know that he had pet squirrels?”

Waverly leaned back into the couch, nestling against Nicole’s arm. “I didn’t. Hm. He does have a nice voice. Like, a bedtime story voice.” She looked up at Nicole, checking to see if she took her meaning.

“Oh, totally. That’s what great about him. He put her right to sleep,” Nicole softly rubbed Wesley’s back.

Waverly leaned back so she could look Nicole in the eyes, brought a hand to her cheek, “you’re really good at this.” Her hand snaked around the back of Nicole’s neck, where her hair was the shortest and softest, where she loved to run her fingers through it. She met her halfway as she pulled her into a soft kiss.

They’d never talked about family, Waverly and Nicole. Hell, they barely had time to breathe and discuss their issues, let alone talk about their future. But Nicole pressed her forehead against Waverly’s, and Waverly could smell both the newborn and the vanilla of her girlfriend, and there wasn’t anything else. Not in that moment. Just them. Just family. And Waverly knew that one day, maybe it wouldn’t be for a long while, but one day, in a moment like this, she would be holding their own baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, all I want is Nicole in a Bob Ross shirt. Is that too much to ask?
> 
> There were a few different opinions of how you wanted Nicole's chapter. Different perspectives and all that. I hope I appealed to more than just one of you out there! As always, just yell at me! You know the deal...

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me. Please. I live for your yelling. It makes me write more. (unless it's mean yelling, then maybe don't......)
> 
> You can also yell at me on twitter (haughtpocket) or tumblr (haught0pocket), whatever your preference.
> 
> Oh hey if you've got Wynonna mom/Waverly aunt head canons yell those at me too! (and Doc, Nicole, Dolls, etc.)


End file.
